Swimming
by Kamyy
Summary: [TRADUCTION DE SnowySleigh]Ok, très bien. Voilà comment ça marche. Parfois, on se dispute et quelqu'un s'excuse. Il lui avait dit ça, une fois. Et elle, elle l'avait cru.MerDer


**Note de la traductrice :** Première traduction ( que je poste en tout cas ). Un grand merci à SnowySleigh qui m'a autorisé à traduire son OS ! L'histoire lui appartient d'ailleurs entièrement et les personnages, lieux et tout le reste sont la propriété des créateurs de la série !

J'attend vos réactions, je les transmettrai à l'auteur. Donnez moi votre avis sur la traduction

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Une jeep était garée dans l'allée menant à la caravane, complètement abandonnée dans la nuit noire. 

A l'intérieur de la caravane était assis Derek – un homme mélancolique aux pensées confuses.

A l'extérieur de la caravane, à l'abri derrière les arbres, à côté du lac, était assise Meredith – qui ne pouvait plus respirer. Sa respiration était trop rapide, elle n'arrivait pas a prendre une vraie bouffée d'air. Des larmes rebelles glissèrent le long de son visage tandis qu'elle se rappelait …

_« Je ne sais pas si je veux continuer à essayer de respirer pour toi »_ Avait-il dit.

Elle était partie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait qu'elle fasse d'autre, franchement ? Il savait qu'elle n'était pas la meilleure pour régler les problèmes relationnels, et pourtant il lui présentait les choses d'une telle façon qu'il créait lui même un problème. Elle avait voulu entrer dans sa voiture et rouler pour rentrer à la maison après ça, cherchant une bouteille de tequila sur la route.

Mais les larmes l'avaient aveuglée et elle n'était pas en état de conduire nulle part donc elle avait trébuché jusqu'en bas du lac. Elle regarda à sa droite, où ils avaient enterré Doc.

Pendant qu'elle avait été morte (et elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle y penserait de façon si légère ), Doc avait été sa bouée de sauvetage. Son soutien. Il l'avait aimé sans condition et était là pour la consoler. Elle l'avait comparé à Derek à ce moment là, mais elle ne pouvait plus le faire à présent.

Derek _savait_ combien ce qu'il disait la blesserait parce qu'il _la_ connaissait. Dire qu'il ne savait pas s'il voulait continuer à respirer pour elle c'était comme revenir sur ses mots :

_« Ok, voilà comment ça marche. Parfois, on se dispute et quelqu'un s'excuse »._

Il lui avait dit une fois, parce qu'il savait que Meredith ne savait pas comme cela fonctionnait.

Et elle l'avait cru. Elle avait eu confiance en lui.

Il n'allait pas y avoir d'excuses après ça. Elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux et il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas continuer à respirer pour elle.

_« Ok, très bien. Voilà, à partir de maintenant, tu dois t'attendre à ce que je revienne. Même si je crie. Même si tu cries. Je reviendrais toujours. D'accord ? »_

Elle l'avait cru quand il le lui avait dit parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne lui avait jamais menti.

Elle lutta pour prendre de l'air et prit une grande inspiration.

Un sac en papier apparut devant elle. Meredith repoussa la main de Derek. Il mit une main rassurante dans son dos et remit doucement le sac en papier devant elle

- Je peux … Je peux respirer, Derek, s'étrangla-t-elle, lui lançant un regard furieux tandis qu'il s'asseyait à coté d'elle.

Il laissa échapper un long soupir.

- Je ne pouvais pas.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Quoi ?

- Quand tu étais …morte. Quand tu étais mourante. Je ne pouvais pas penser, je ne pouvais pas respirer. J'ai utilisé tout mon énergie pour te sauver. Mais tu n'as pas nagé et je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Il se tourna vers elle alors qu'elle acceptait le sac en papier. Sa respiration se calma quand elle souffla à l'intérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde finalement vers lui.

- Je l'ai fait. Nagé, je veux dire. Pendant un petit moment. J'ai essayé de rester à la surface, mais c'était froid. J'ai pensé pendant un instant que je pouvais juste être ordinaire. Si pendant un moment, je n'étais pas cette interne extraordinaire que je pensais être pour ma mère, je pourrais me reposer.

Ses yeux jetèrent sur Derek un regard perçant.

- Il y a beaucoup de gens ordinaires qui ne savent pas nager. Ou qui se laissent tomber en hypothermie.

- Tu n'es pas ordinaire, tu ne pourras jamais l'être. Tu es tellement plus. Tu es extraordinaire.

Derek lui sourit gentiment.

- Ce sont tes excuses ? Demanda Meredith après une minute

Le sourire de Derek se fit hésitant pendant une minute.

- J'en sais rien.

Il attendit avant d'expliquer.

- Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'étais inquiet ? J'ai cru que tu perdais espoir en nous. Je ne peux pas être le Chef et ton petit ami si tu vas perdre espoir en nous. Alors je dois choisir.

Il fit une pause.

- Je n'ai pas envie de choisir.

Meredith attendit une minute.

- Puisque personne ne s'est excusé, est-ce que ça veut dire que l'on va devoir s'ignorer ? Je ne veux pas être comme Christina et Burke.

- Non, nous ne devons pas nous ignorer.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux le reflet de la lune sur l'eau pendant quelques minutes avant que Meredith ne reprenne la parole.

- Je suis désolée.

- Pour quoi ? Demanda Derek, confus

- De ne pas avoir nagé. De ne pas avoir eu confiance en toi, dit Meredith baissant les yeux vers le sol

- Je n'aurais pas pu vivre si tu étais morte. J'ai besoin que tu nages ou je me noierais.

Derek ne croisa pas ses yeux en parlant. Il regarda l'eau du lac devant lui et se demanda comment autant de beauté pouvait faire autant de dégâts.

- Tu es revenu.

Le commentaire de Meredith pouvait sembler aléatoire mais Derek savait où elle voulait en venir. Il _la_ connaissait, après tout.

- Même si je crie. Même si tu cries. Je reviendrais toujours, Meredith, répéta-t-il pour la rassurer

Elle se détendit dans ses bras et sourit légèrement.

- Je sais.

Elle se leva soudainement et avança. Elle s'arrêta, se retourna pour attraper sa main, l'entraînant doucement derrière elle vers le lac.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Elle lui fit un sourire et il ne put s'empêcher de le lui retourner.

- Nager.


End file.
